(Mala)Suerte colateral
by Mary chan21
Summary: Si Oha-asa no había tenido suficiente de arrastrar a Takao en busca de la suerte, esta vez tendría que acompañar a Midorima en algo que quizás no le resultaría tan gracioso. Por suerte no es el único implicado para complacer al destino. (Crossover Kurobasx Free!)


**¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo no me paseo por fanfiction, y cuando lo hago llego con algo sacado de la nada, improvisado y sin nada del romance con el que lo pensé originalmente. Improvisación sobre improvisación. Aun así, espero que les guste, si es que todavía hay gente por el fandom.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cuando Takao conoció a Midorima (dejando de lado la derrota con Teiko, claro, a quién le gusta rememorar esas cosas) se hizo rápidamente una impresión de él que no tardó en comprobar: un tipo amargado, sin sentido del humor, diligente, estoico y más serio que su abuelita cuando él iba de visita a casa. Aquella anciana creía que Kazunari en cualquier momento destrozaría de una u otra forma sus figuras de porcelana, fuese su intención o no. Y regresando a su comparación con su abuelita, tanto Shin-chan como ella habían sufrido desastres por su causa, uno con más malas intenciones que la otra.

No obstante, regresando a sus impresiones, estas se estaban desmoronando por completo ante su situación actual con el dichoso jugador milagro. Nervioso, el moreno no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, preguntándose si esta sería quizás la primera broma del peliverde, si quizás había visto por televisión las jugarretas de las cámaras indiscretas y quiso imitarlas como venganza o algo parecido…

—Apresúrate Bakao, no tengo todo el día —rugió con su típica impaciencia el otro, cruzado de brazos y alzando una ceja. Su malhumor le envió una tranquila sensación de costumbre, mas no duró mucho con lo siguiente—: Oha-asa dijo que debía hacerse justo a la media noche nanodayo. No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Kazunari volvió a tragar, rogando a cada dios que conocía por que esto fuese solo alguna treta de su inconsciente, y en realidad estuviese soñando toda esta desgracia desde algún lugar seguro como lo era su cama, arropado hasta la nariz en lugar de estar aquí tiritando de frío. A punto estuvo de pellizcarse, pero la sensación del viento era demasiado real como para no creer que esto era solo una muy mala broma, o en el peor de los casos, un boleto a la comisaría más cercana.

—Déjame ver si lo entendí, Shin-chan —repuso, haciendo gestos para apaciguar a su compañero— ¿Quieres que te ayude a escalar la muralla de esta escuela? ¿En serio quieres allanar propiedad privada?

—No es una escuela privada nanodayo.

— ¡Pero tú no eres alumno de esta escuela! Y no son horarios para entrar tampoco…—Takao sentía que se habían invertido los roles. Dudaba que Midorima fuese la clase de persona que quisiera quitarle el puesto de mal amigo que empuja a la aventura. Menos si la aventura era ilegal. Estaban de vacaciones, en la playa, el resto del equipo durmiendo y ellos a punto de romper la ley. Si se lo hubiesen dicho hace un par de minutos, no se lo habría creído. Ni siquiera podía creérselo ahora, para ser sincero. Y siendo aún más honestos, cuando su compañero lo despertó y le pidió que lo acompañara, se imaginaba más una declaración nocturna que un acto que le llevase directo al calabozo.

—No debería de importar si solo estaré un minuto dentro y no tocaré nada nanodayo. Ahora pone las manos para que suba.

Ante la absurda orden, el pelinegro rodó los ojos. Se notaba que era la primera vez que Shin-chan hacía algo así.

—No es por nada, pero no puedo sostener tu peso mientras subes al otro lado, genio.

Por la reacción de Midorima (abrir los ojos más de lo normal, más una pequeña mueca de frustración) supuso que no había considerado algo así. Sino habría llamado a Ootsubo-senpai (dejando de lado su alto sentido moral, pues le habría chantajeado con sus actos egoístas).

Pero ¿acaso alguien podía culpar a Midorima? Él estaba tranquilo, acostado y sin poder dormir, cuando le llegó la notificación al teléfono del consejo de Oha-asa para cáncer, para tener éxito durante el verano: nadar a media noche en una piscina. En una **piscina**. Si tan solo no lo hubiese especificado, se habría limitado a parecer un loco y salir a la playa a nadar, que estaba justo al frente de la posada. Mas no fue así, y tuvo que hacer una rápida búsqueda en google para saber qué lugar tenía la piscina más cercana. Así que se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a quien más desencaminado encontraba: el base del equipo. Realmente no hubo tiempo de preparar ningún plan.

—Entonces tendrás que entrar tú y encontrar una forma de abrirme para que pase, Takao.

 _Oh, dios, no_ , se horrorizó Kazunari, comprendiendo que si alguien llegaba a atraparlos él sería quien resultase peor parado en esa situación. Tragó, preguntándose si esta era la arriesgada labor de ser la sombra del escolta, o simplemente éste había llevado muy lejos su obsesión con el horóscopo.

—Shin-chan, no me pidas algo así, tienes un futuro brillante…

—Tendré un futuro brillante si me baño en esa piscina a medianoche nanodayo. Quedan 10 minutos y necesito entrar, Takao.

— ¡¿De verdad quieres arriesgar todo por entrar a nadar?! —Adiós, adiós a todo. A todos los sueños de que ambos entraran a alguna universidad prestigiosa con becas deportivas, de ser reconocidos y continuar con el básquet, adiós a todo porque la determinación en los verdes ojos de su compañero indicaban que sí, tiraría todo por la borda con tal de continuar su sagrado ritual de obedecer al destino. — ¿ _En serio_ crees que tiene que ser tan urgente, que no puede esperar a mañana?

El peliverde rodó los ojos, bufando por no estar acostumbrado a las réplicas de Takao. En general el base se limitaba a seguir lo que decía con una sonrisa y jugueteando con el lucky ítem, no a desafiar las leyes que dictaban específicamente la palabra "medianoche"…

Desesperado, gritó:

— ¡Es mi destino nadar ahora nanodayo!

Kazunari lloró por dentro, pero al ver semejante resolución en Shintarou comprendió que iba a apoyarlo. Dudaba que hubiese alguna forma rápida de forzar una entrada desde el interior para el peliverde, así que tendría que seguir la idea inicial y levantarlo para que saltara. Tendría que resistir su peso, y quizás sus manos se lastimarían un poco, pero ¿y qué? ¡Para algo Shin-chan tenía vendas! Mañana ambos estarían con sus manos a juego, vendadas, y sus lazos más unidos que nunca tras semejante prueba de amistad…

—El agua te espera.

Ambos dieron un respingo ante la aparición de una tercera voz. Incluso Takao se sorprendió por su presencia, pues, ocupado como estaba llorando internamente, no se había percatado de que de hecho había dos chicos, uno enfrente de Midorima y el otro con pinta avergonzada unos metros más atrás.

—Hola…disculpen, lo que quiso decir Haru es que tenemos acceso al club, si es que es muy urgente entrar.

A Kazunari volvió a latirle el corazón, aliviado, pues aunque a primera vista el chico de cabello azulado parecía taciturno y extraño estando empapado a tan altas horas de la noche, había terminado por ser su salvación de una celda. Sonrió, mas el chico apenas asintió, así que se dirigió a su compañero.

—Muchas, muchas gracias. No somos gente sospechosa, no somos de la ciudad pero les juro que no tenemos malas intenciones. Soy Takao Kazunari y él es Midorima Shintarou. De verdad les agradezco, en serio es importante que Shin-chan nade ahora mismo, ¡no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes!

—Habríamos tenido que asaltar su escuela —aclaró el peliverde, como si no fuese obvio y como si Takao no hubiese querido dejar ese asunto de lado— Así que gracias nanodayo.

—No hay de qué…—rio nervioso el otro sujeto, que era apenas un poco más bajo que Midorima— Soy Tachibana Makoto. Mi amigo Haruka Nanase y yo somos parte del club de natación —sonrió— Justo íbamos saliendo, se nos hizo tarde —hablaba, mientras abría la reja y les daba paso a la piscina.

—Entraré de nuevo, Makoto —anunció Haru, volviendo a despojarse de su ropa para después zambullirse. Su amigo no pudo hacer sino suspirar, pues se había tardado un mundo en conseguir que se fueran, y ahora la situación volvería a repetirse.

—También entraré nanodayo —Sin más preámbulos, se despojó de su chaqueta y su camiseta al igual que Haruka, y Takao agarró al vuelo las prendas lanzadas mientras Midorima se quitaba los lentes. Se los tendió a su compañero para que los cuidase y se lanzó también, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase pronto al frío que tendría que soportar hasta (para ser precavidos) las doce y cuarto.

Se alzó desde el agua, sacudiendo su cabello y salpicando gotas en el resto del agua. — Avísame cuando sea medianoche, Takao —pidió, y al girar se encontró con la intensa mirada del peliazul. Se mantuvieron así, observándose sin parpadear, evaluando, hasta que finalmente el otro habló:

—Creí que querías nadar.

—Eso hago nanodayo —replicó, a sabiendas que con suerte estaba flotando. Pero ¿qué importaba ahora nadar? Lo haría a medianoche, y antes solo si le daba frío y necesitaba moverse.

—No —negó Haru, moviendo la cabeza para acentuar más sus palabras— Lo importante es sentir el agua; con tu piel, tus ojos, tu alma… sin dudar nunca de cómo te hace sentir.

Midorima parpadeó sorprendido, y reflexionó sobre las palabras del individuo. Tenía sentido. No se trataba solo de nadar, sino de nadar de la forma correcta, en sintonía con el agua. Eso complacería más al destino.

— ¿Qué debo hacer nanodayo?

—No rechaces el agua, acéptala —dijo Haru. El peliverde asintió, como si comprendiese un poco lo que hubiese dicho en lugar de reinterpretar él mismo lo que se le antojara, y trató de relajarse de espaldas sobre el agua. Sus hombros estaban algo tensionados y le costaba más flotar en aquella posición. Este era un desafío digno de presentarle al destino. — No niegues el agua, reconoce su existencia.

¿Lo estaría haciendo bien? Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más, y comprendió que era realmente complicado mantenerse así. Su cuerpo quedaba todo expuesto al viento, haciendo inútil su primera acción de zambullirse rápido, pero entendía que esto era lo correcto.

— ¿Así?

—No.

Midorima se reincorporó al escuchar esto, turbado por la rápida negativa y preocupado por haber entendido mal y estar ofreciendo algo erróneo al destino.

— ¿Cómo lo haces tú entonces nanodayo?

—Tienes que nadar.

Nadar. Claro, de nuevo se había mantenido flotando nada más. Y apenas, para colmo, porque le resultaba más complicado. El destino difícilmente estaría complacido con algo como eso. Asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras.

— ¡Shin-chan, queda un minuto para medianoche! —escuchó que anunciaba su compañero a lo lejos. Se tensó de inmediato, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Compitamos. Nada conmigo, Haruka Nanase. Yo nadaré de espaldas para ofrecer mi esfuerzo máximo nanodayo.

El de cabello azul se le quedó mirando fijo, de una forma que no supo interpretar.

—Yo nado en estilo libre. No me interesan el tiempo ni las competencias en la natación. Para mí lo que importa es sentir el agua con mi piel, mis ojos, mi alma y no dudar de lo que siento. Creer en mí. No resistirme al agua, sino cogerla. Aceptarnos mutuamente.

De nuevo impactado por las palabras del chico, Midorima asintió. Eso era una natación mucho más profunda de lo que había imaginado. ¡Esto era lo que debía ofrecer al destino! Todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Nada conmigo nanodayo.

Nuevamente, las miradas fijas ganaron terreno. Para cuando finalmente Haruka asintió, Midorima estuvo seguro de que fue justo a la medianoche, y comenzó a nadar como más le acomodaba y tratando de _acoger_ el agua, aceptarla realmente tal y como hacía el otro. Ignorando (y Takao no se lo iba a decir jamás en la vida) que por tanto duelo de miradas hacía bastante que había pasado la medianoche, y que realmente no había cumplido el requerimiento de Oha-asa. En retrospectiva, quizás por eso ese año no obtuvieron el primer lugar de la inter high. Pero regresando a ese momento, Shintarou disfrutó calmadamente del agua, olvidando el frío, olvidando el tiempo, simplemente tranquilo por ofrecer lo mejor de sí al destino y nadando con gran inspiración.

—Shin-chan, Miyaji-san se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia —lo llamó Takao, y con eso toda la paz interior del peliverde colapsó. Se incorporó rápidamente, olvidando todas las recientes enseñanzas, y se apresuró en llegar a la orilla. Se vistió sin importar mojar su ropa, pues con la prisa ni toalla había traído, y se dedicó a preguntarle al destino cómo iba a tener éxito si su vida comenzaba así tras el ritual, si probablemente continuaría por un sendero de regaños y piñas hasta que se graduaran los de tercero. Más específicamente, aquel superior tan gruñón que practicaba tiros en sus cabezas.

—Será mejor que nosotros volvamos también, Haru —llamó Makoto, aunque sin la misma suerte. El peliazul negó con rapidez.

—Dame un poco más de tiempo.

Makoto suspiró, acostumbrado a ello. Kazunari le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriéndole.

—Ojalá tu compañero no te haga esperar mucho más. Muchas gracias a los dos, de verdad, por comprender a Shin-chan. No muchos entienden sus extrañas peticiones, para ser sincero…

— ¡Bakao! —interrumpió el peliverde, avergonzado por ser tratado como un niño. Y enfurruñado como uno bien malcriado, al parecer del base.

El otro chico sonrió también.

—No hay de qué. Sinceramente, estoy acostumbrado con Haru a estos imprevistos —confesó, sin reparar en la mirada levemente contrariada de su amigo de infancia.

—Haruka Nanase —llamó Midorima. Y el peliazul volteó, dando lugar nuevamente a la conversación que sostenían puramente sus ojos. Tras un momento solemne, continuó—: ¿Qué signo eres?

Makoto le miró sin comprender a qué venía eso, y Takao rió por lo bajo. Mientras, Haruka continuaba sin despegarle la mirada al escolta, quién sabe en qué pensando.

—Cáncer —contestó por fin. Tras su respuesta, Midorima sonrió. Su presencia allí le había traído suerte a otro de su mismo signo para cumplir lo que decía Oha-asa.

Sin responder nada más, el peliverde se giró para irse. Takao al verlo marchándose sin él se disculpó en su lugar con los otros dos y se despidió rápidamente, no sin antes volver a agradecerles infinitamente por lo que hicieron por ellos. Corrió para alcanzar al desconsiderado Shin-chan que le abandonaba en medio de una ciudad desconocida, y se marchó sin saber que Tachibana Makoto también era escorpio, y que como ninguno de los dos había realizado su ritual de la suerte (nadar en la playa, irónicamente), estarían condenados a pasar unas vacaciones tal y como habían pasado el resto de su tiempo: con seres que comprendían perfectamente y con los que pese a ello no podían llevar una vida normal. Quizás, fue por falta del ritual de Kazunari que no ganaron el inter high, combinado con el ritual realizado con atraso de Midorima. Jamás se sabría con qué estaba conforme el destino.

Fin.

* * *

 **Ok, he quedado dudosa sobre cómo quedó, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Hace mucho que no escribía y si es que tenía facilidad para ello ya la perdí, pues realmente ni yo comprendo qué es lo que estoy publicando. Por favor avísenme si hay algún error para corregirlo (yo reviso, pero igual siempre se me pasan :´( )**

 **De antemano muchas gracias, tenía ganas de regresar al fandom 3 (cosa que en realidad solo hago por la paralización de la universidad, pero lo importante es que regresé)**

 **Hasta la próxima, ojalá les haya gustado 3**


End file.
